


Killing My Own Kid Prank!!

by Blinding_Lights



Series: Subscribed! (a YouTuber AU) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Larry, Louis gets scared, M/M, Pranks, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, and they have a son, harry's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angry at me too, daddy?" His mask is off, showing off pouting pink lips and large, blue orbs. "I sorry daddy."</p>
<p>Louis smiles softly at his son. He scoops Peter up in his arm and hugs him tightly. "I could never be angry at you baby... This is all papa's fault." Louis shoots a pointed look at Harry. "You better watch your back, Styles."</p>
<p>Louis walks away to put Peter to bed, so Harry decides to close the video. "Well on that note, I think I'll see you all next tomorrow for tomorrow's vlog! Wish me luck on trying to get out of the doghouse?"</p>
<p>"Keep on wishing then, Styles!" Louis calls from upstairs. Harry chuckles and turns off the camera.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or Harry and his son, Peter, scare the shit out of Louis by pranking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing My Own Kid Prank!!

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly based off of Roman Atwood's video of the same name. Some parts are from my own mind and other parts, especially the prank, will be taken from the prank video and the behind the scenes blog. 
> 
> If you'd like to watch the video this fanfic is based off of, you can look it up on YouTube and type in the name of this fanfic. Please excuse any mistakes I've made, spelling errors and grammatical errors, for I don't have a beta reader Anyway, on with the fanfic! Enjoy :D
> 
> Oh, and Happy New Year everybody!

"Hey guys!" A bright, wide smile exclaims. The camera pulls back to show, Harry Styles, YouTube comedian and prankster. "It's Harry and today, I'm here with..."

A child, with bright blue eyes and a smile as wide as his fathers, is pulled into the frame. The child, once he notices he's in the shot, immediately hides his face into his fathers' neck. Harry giggles at his son.

"Aww c'mon, Pete! Can you say hi to the camera for me?" Harry coaxes. Peter pulls away from his father and looks away from the camera lens. The boys face flushes as he lets out a meek hello before rushing back to his toys to play. Harry chuckles at Peter before rotating the camera back to capture himself in the frame.

"So today is going to be a bit different. It's not going to be a normal vlog today but a new 'behind-the-scenes' video of my latest prank!" Harry squeals excitedly. The frame shows him on the couch in the living room but he quickly shuffles over to the connected dining room and kitchen area. "Here! Let me show you all what I have planned. So today, I'm pulling a prank on Lou, gonna scare the shit out of him using.... this!"

He flips his camera around to reveal a bare, toddler-sized mannequin laying on the dining table. The camera shakes a bit before Harry speaks again. "No, it's not gonna be some cheesy jump scare prank. I'm too cool for that." He flips the camera to wink at the lens. "No, ha ha, what I'm gonna do is dress this mannequin up to look like Peter and then..."

The camera shifts and shakes as Harry walks back to the living area. Peter is momentarily caught on camera, staring at his father with a mischievous smile on his face. Then the shot is focused on the loft and balcony above the living room. "Pete and I will be playing up there. So when Louis comes home, he's at his mums and sisters by the way and he's coming back today, he'll see me and Pete playing then me accidentally throw Pete off the balcony. Only that it won't be Pete because I'm going to distract Lou while I switch Pete out with the mannequin."

Harry switches the focus on Peter, who is laughing into his tiny hands. "Scare daddy, papa! Me, you scare daddy!"

"Yeah baby!" Harry chuckles. "We'll scare daddy good!"

* * *

The camera is unfocused and shaky, Harry's face isn't in the shot but his chest is. "Louis' arrived home and Pete and I are running around to prepare things. I'm headed upstairs to the loft, Pete's up there hiding the mannequin while I prepared things downstairs."

The camera is then steadied on a flat surface, Harry is seen adjusting the focus and angle. Once he's sure of the shot he quickly leans back and a good portion of the loft can be viewed. Peter is standing to the side of the room wearing a Spider-Man costume complete with a mask. Father and son start playing around with each, simulating a fight scene between 'Spider-Man' and a sort of villain. The next shot shows Louis entering the household with a small luggage bag.

"I'm home!" He calls out. "Where are my two favorite boys hiding out?"

Another camera, stationed in living room, captures Louis entering the area and placing his things down next to the couch. The shot goes back to Harry and Peter roughhousing.

"We're upstairs playing!" Harry replies. He groans when Peter slaps his stomach because that boy is relentless when playing. A moment later, Louis is shown coming up the stairs. A wide smile graces his face when he sees Harry and Peter playing around.

"Oh wow! I didn't know Spider-Man would be visiting us tonight, I would have made myself look more presentable." Louis gestures at his baggy sweater and worn skinny jeans. Peter steps back from his papa to run over to his daddy to hug him.

"Silly daddy! It me, Peter!"

Louis gasps and feigns surprise. "Peter! I didn't know you were Spider-Man!"

Peter laughs and nods. "Yes, me Peter. Me Spider-Man, too." He runs back to his papa to punch his legs to prove his crime fighting abilities. Louis giggles and moves forward to Harry then kisses him. "Hey babe."

"Hi honey." Harry then starts acting exhausted. Suggesting that he and Peter might have been playing for a little while now. "Do you mind getting me some water? Just a bottle, please?"

Louis looks at his husband sympathetically, then at Peter who is now punching his papa's back. He giggles before replying. "Sure thing. You two be careful when roughhousing alright?"

The next shot shows Louis coming down the stairs then entering the kitchen. The scene goes back to Harry and Peter. Harry is shown pulling out the mannequin, dressed head-to-toe with a Spider-Man costume, while Peter hushes and hides in the closet nearby. "Hey Peter, you wanna fly?"

Harry lays down on his back and holds the mannequins hands, then he places his feet on the chest. Louis is walking upstairs but Harry waits until Louis can really see what's about happen. Then when Louis is about a few paces away, Harry propels the mannequin up on his feet then throws the mannequin over the balcony rails.

"Oh my god! Peter!" Louis shouts when he sees 'Peter' fly off the second floor. He breaks into a sprint and vaguely hears Harry's own 'panic'. The camera in the living room films Louis running over to the mannequin. Harry is behind Louis, holding the camera he set up in the loft, filming Louis' reaction when Louis pulls off the Spider-Man mask to reveal a blank mannequin head. Harry bursts into laughter.

"Harry, what the hell?!" Louis screams.

"It's a- it's a prank!" Harry doubles over, leaning onto Louis for support. Louis shoves Harry off in anger then slaps his arm.

"What the hell Harry! That's not funny!" Louis fumes. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Harry's fit of laughter finally subsides but a large smile is still plastered on his face. He wraps an arm around his pouting husband and pulls him into a hug. The next shot is taken by the camera in Harry's hand. "Aww, I'm sorry Boobear. I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist!"

"Shut up Harry. I'm fucking angry at you." Peter then shyly approaches his daddy and tugs on his pant leg.

"Angry at me too, daddy?" His mask is off, showing off pouting pink lips and large, blue orbs. "I sorry daddy."

Louis smiles softly at his son. He scoops Peter up in his arm and hugs him tightly. "I could never be angry at you baby... This is all papa's fault." Louis shoots a pointed look at Harry. "You better watch your back, Styles."

Louis walks away to put Peter to bed, so Harry decides to close the video. "Well on that note, I think I'll see you all next tomorrow for tomorrow's vlog! Wish me luck on trying to get out of the doghouse?"

"Keep on wishing then, Styles!" Louis calls from upstairs. Harry chuckles and turns off the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Also thank you for your support by giving this fanfic a kudos and/or a comment. I really appreciate it :3


End file.
